The world has grown accustomed to the presence of mobile telephonic devices (MTD) such as cell phones and phone-based Personal digital assistants (PDA's). These devices function in a wireless network where one or more such devices communicate using voice or data to each other or to external services. Services can include making external phone calls to land-line voice networks, making phone calls to other cell phones, leaving or retrieving voice mail messages or exchanging data messages. Despite the prevalence of MTD's, however, more and more people are finding problems with MTD's as they interrupt people at inopportune times to notify the user of various events such as the receiving of a phone call. MTD's can, for example, ring a number of times before the user responds, the call ends, or the call goes to voice mail. Such ringing, although useful in alerting users of various events, can also be a source of constant interruption, annoyance and even embarrassment. For example, cell phones ring loudly in the middle of lectures, exams, movies, performances or various ceremonies, causing embarrassment to the user of the device, interrupting the event and distracting the other participants. Moreover, in circumstances where there is a live performance, a lecture or an actual person performing a ceremony, the ringing (or any other loud method of notification) distracts the lecturer or the performer and can ruin the event.
These problems have become so widespread that organizers of events have started speaking out and some have started taking precautions. For example, most lectures and movie theatres post signs asking people to turn off their cell phones and personal digital devices. Also, it is not uncommon for the chair of meetings, or the first speaker of any proceeding to politely remind all participants to turn off their cell phones or other electronic devices.
In an effort to solve this problem, manufacturers have come up with different mechanisms where users can swiftly turn notification off, for example, by pressing an icon or a special key to stop notification or they can request all calls be forwarded to voice mail. However, although this mechanism puts a stop to the interruption, by the time the user has a chance to turn notification off, the event is already interrupted.
In another effort to solve this problem, manufacturers have come up with devices that have different modes of notification, such as vibrations and visual alerts, so that users can change the mode of notification when attending functions where interruptions are a serious problem. However, one of the shortcomings of these devices is that the user has to remember to manually change the method of notification at the right time. Many users do not put their mind to changing the method of notification, until the device goes off in the middle of the event and causes the embarrassments, interruptions and distractions described above. Moreover, in an effort to change the method of notification, users may mistakenly choose an even louder or just as distractive mode of notification and do not notice their mistake until the device goes off and interrupts the event.
Another problem is that if the user has set the MTD to a quiet mode and does not intend to answer any calls, the caller is forced to wait on the line for several rings until the call can be re-routed to a voice mail server within the network structure, and the caller is able to leave a voice mail. This can be very frustrating for callers, who, for example, may know the person is unavailable and are only interested in leaving a voice mail. As a result, such callers may give up and hang up, and the user and caller miss an opportunity to communicate.
It is known to provide means for recording a voice mail both at a switch or other location operated by the service provider or to record the voice mail locally at a telephone voice mail or locally at a wireless telephone device. See WO 02/05527, entitled “Method and System for Call Answering”, assigned to Soma Networks, Inc., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. WO 02/05527 is, however, primarily directed to bandwidth optimization and does not address the problems of certain unwanted interruptions. Despite the various means for recording a voice mail, it is still common for devices to ring before rolling to voice mail, thereby interrupting the event, unless the subscriber remembers to turn off the device, or otherwise effect forward settings to force incoming calls directly to voice mail.
Additionally, electronic devices can provide a variety of functions including notifying users of various events throughout the day. As mentioned, events that can require notification include receiving a telephone call by a cell phone or a regular telephone. Other events can include receiving an e-mail or fax by a chiming of the daily alarm or alarm notifying the user of an upcoming appointment.
Although notifications are useful in alerting users of various events, they can also be a source of constant interruption, annoyance and even embarrassment. Users of devices with notification functions can face constant interruption and distraction as the devices ring or vibrate loudly at inappropriate times and places. For example, cell phones ring loudly in the middle of lectures, exams, movies, meetings, performances or various ceremonies. Such inopportune ringing causes embarrassment for the user of the device, interrupts the event and distracts the other participants. Moreover, in circumstances where there is a live performance, a lecture or an actual person performing a ceremony, the ringing (or any other loud method of notification) distracts the lecturer or the performer and can ruin the event. Another example is the chiming of the notification function on an electronic device during an important meeting, perhaps in the middle of an intense conversation or during court proceedings or cross-examination of witnesses. Once again, the chiming of the notification function can cause embarrassment to the owner of the device, can interrupt the mood of the event and can generally disrupt the entire event.
These problems have become so widespread that organizers of events have started speaking out and some have started taking precautions. For example, most lectures and movie theatres post signs asking people to turn off their cellular phones and personal digital devices. Also, it is not uncommon for the chair of meetings, or the first speaker of any proceeding to politely remind all participants to turn off their cell phones or other electronic devices.
In an effort to solve this problem, manufacturers have come up with devices that have different modes of notification, such as vibrations and visual alerts, so that users can change the mode of notification if they are attending functions where interruptions are a serious problem. However, these devices fall short of solving the problem of audible notifications in inappropriate times and offer only a limited control for the user to reduce the problem. One of the short comings is that the user has to remember to manually change the method of notification at the right time. Many users do not put their mind to changing the method of notification, until the device goes off in the middle of the event causing the embarrassments, interruptions and distractions described above. Moreover, in an effort to quickly change the method of notification, users may mistakenly choose an even louder or just as distractive mode of notification and do not notice their mistake until the device goes off in the middle of the event, causing the same embarrassments, interruptions and distractions referred to above. The user needs to manually invoke these alternative notification methods each time s/he wants to change the method of notification. Another problem arises because the mode of notification does not get switched back to the “default” mode after the event is over. The user has to remember to turn notification back on to “default mode”. Many users forget to turn notification back to the “default mode” and end up missing important appointments, phone calls or voicemails. Further, the user may turn off the device prior to the event, and may forget to turn the device back on, causing notifications to be visible instead of audible. This may have consequences for users that are very dependant on their electronic devices.